Ikki Tousen: Radiant Dragon Disciple
by Gingalain
Summary: A Dark Apostle is send to Japan to find one of the Four Generals along with his friends to save the world from a threat from the shadows. But he went missing and got caught into a war, that made it hard to hide the fact that his body is a weapon. Will he be able to change the fate of the world or that of the fighters? OC x Female cast Harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ikki Tousen, just this story and my OC chars along the ideas.

Note: This story will contain nudity, Lemon scenes, some sad parts and everything what belongs to a good and bloody story. Also a OC char which body is a weapon. And also a Big Harem.

Please review and enjoy. Because your reviews are my fuel for the continue of this story and my other ones.

And any advice what give Infos for the chars of Ikki Tousen, would be great. Because I only know four female chars...

* * *

**Ikki Tousen: Radiant Dragon Disciple**

**Chapter 0:**  
**Prologue**

* * *

_It was a sunny and calm day in the **Kanto** region of **Japan**. Everything was quiet, with the exception of a few people going their normal day and students walking to their certain school. But there was one that stood out from the rest of the people in **Japan**. A young man, not older than 16 years. He had a average height but got often called short, despite that 168 cm was pretty common for boy's in his age. He had a pair of azure blue eyes. His hair was unusual, because his hair had not only a meduim length it was also snow white. To prevent stares from the local people, he wore a black hooded coat with silver trimmings, and the buttons along an odd pin being made entirely of silver. Under the coat he wore more a formel set of cloths, that represents a Victorian outfit, with a white long-sleeved shirt, over the shirt he wore a black vest and a ribbon-like tie around his neck. On his lower body he had black pants and on his feet a pair of black heavy-duty boots with a light metal protection. It was for sure, that this boy wasn't a local townsmen._

_This young boy also carried a sheet of paper, which noted that he was seeking someone. Normally it was his duty not to catch that much attention, more because he don't want to catch more attention. But that sheet of paper forced him to ask someone, also he needed something to eat too. So he asked the man where he bought some Manju and he suddenly said that he know that person..._

"AH~~ I know that guy! A red-haired foregeiner wearing a black heat, right?" _He respond in a chinese language._

_That boy who was holding the sheet of paper respond shocked and nearly choked on the steamed bun in his mouth._ "MUHN!?"

"If you buy another 10 Manju I'll will tell you everything~~" _He respond devious in a chinese language to the boy._

_The boy suddenly started to chow and to swallow tha buns down, so that he could respond. But since he didn't understand the chinese language, he panicked. Who would expect that in Japan, would be some Chinese people too._

"Wa... Wait! Chinese makes no sense... Why did I skip the lesson from **Kamui**, before I went to **Japan**." _The boy respond as he realized that he was naively and thought that in **Japan** everyone would just speak English and Japanese._

_A little while later, the boy was holding a bag full of Manju and a note on which he wrote what he has understood from the owner. But the only two words he understood were woman and **Goei**. Sighing, he found a nice place, after he walked a little while longer trough **Tokyo**. He put the bag to his left and let his head rest on the edge of the bench, on which he sat. Suddenly he grabbed the edge of his coat and fanned some fresh air under it._

"It's sure hot today. Maybe I should take off that coat..." _He said and so he turned his view to take a look around._

_Because there was nothing more that he hated as when the people were staring at him and started to ask question about his white hair and his right arm. But the only person he saw was a girl, in a purple sun dress with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair and on her feet she wore sandals. She also carried two bags with her and looked like she walked for days on a dirt path. She also looked tired as well. In that moment the boy was confused._

_He wonders why would a girl, a very beautiful and attractive one that could counter the beauty of his twin sister, **Kaithlyn**, was doing here? If he had to guess, she was not from around here, maybe she was like him a outsider of **Tokyo**. The boy looked at her for a few more moments and turned his gaze back on the paper. But it was odd, he doesn't know why, but he could feel an immense pulse of power coming from her. It was like as when he encountered **Mirei**, a girl that was a member of the **Kami Family**. He still started to shake when he remembered that fight. But compare to that fight, he had more fear about his **Master**._

_He then decided to take off his coat and stared onto his right arm. His right arm was different than that as of an normal human. His right arm was from his shoulder downwards quite veinous and red and to avoid unwanted gazes. He put around his whole arm a black-leather bandage, which was connected with a button on the side of his hand. Because of that right arm he was often called a monster or a lunatic, who burned himself his right arm down because he wanted to piss of his parents. But he wasn't anything of that. The only family he had was his twin-sister **Kaithlyn** and his both Uncle's. And because of that he felt often a huge grudge against those people. But that wasn't the reason for why he hated. The most suitable reason for what he hated was violence, especially pointless violence. And that his **Master** sometimes kicked him away or hit him with a hammer._

_And that was just another reason of a long list, why he don't wanted to seek his **Master**. But because his **Master** is **The Crimson Cross**, he and his sister were send to seek him with three other people. And that's is the reason why he was now in **Japan** with no money, anymore. Because that owner of that store took his last money. Turning his view back up he saw the girl that he saw earlier was now standing a few feet away from him. He jumped back on his feet because of her sudden appearance and how close she was to him. He was frightened on the fact that he didn't noticed her and that she might do something to him, he don't want to fight a girl and if this girl was to pick a fight with him, he had choice as to activate his right arm. As he looked at her with doubts, he saw that she wasn't really looking at him, her gaze was somewhere else. He followed her sight and it landed on his hand. He realized then that he was still holding the Manju from earlier. So he looked back at her and sees that she was looking very intensely at the food with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. The boy suddenly swallowed a lump in his throat and decides to ask her._

"C…can I h-help you?" _He said with a low and stutter voice._

"That looks so good." _She said._

"Huh?"

_She pointed at the Manju in his hand. At that moment a loud growl came from her stomach. The boy now understood why she was staring at him, or more to his food._

"Would…would like young lady some of….the Manju's ?" _The boy respond polite, but was still a little shocked._

_Not minded that he was hungry too, but he just can't ignore an another person who was hungry and by the look of her, she doesn't have much, not even a cent in her pocket. Despite the fact that she didn't had any pockets on her short dress. He was too kind hearted to ignore her and besides he already ate two bags of those Manju's and four bowls of noodle soup._

"Really?"_ She asked with a beam in her eyes._

_The boy just nod and smiled kind. She then gave a loud 'yay' that startle him a bit. She hops next to him, on his coat, and took on of the Manju's and took a big bite. In seconds, she scarfs the whole thing down. She took another one and a soda, which he also bought, and did the same. The boy just looked at her with amazement, he never seen anyone else, beside him, let alone a girl eat so fast and with hunger._

"Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks for the quick snack." _The girl said smiling at him._

_He blushed and nod at her._ "You're welcome."

"By the way, I'm **Hakufu Sonsaku**. What's yours?"_ The girl known as **Hakufu** asked._

"I'm **Ingo N. Valentine**." _He respond and **Ingo** could see that **Hakufu** begun to frown, maybe she was thinking what the **N**. means in his name._

"Nice to meet you **Ingo-kun** and thanks for the food, I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten since I lift home. But can I ask you something?" _**Hakufu** respond and turned her head at the boy she just met._

"Sure, what is it?" _He said and turned his head to her, only to see that she looked at him concentrated and was holding her arms on the bench also that she pushed her big chest together with her arms._

"What means **N.** You not a movie star, right?" She asked as she gave him a deep look into her chest and she into his eyes.

"Uuuh... That** N.** stands for **Neah**..." _He respond with a bright red face._

"**Neah**? ... Than it's **Neah-chan**!?"_ **Hakufu** respond and clap her hands together._ "Nice to meet you, **Neah-chan**." _**Hakufu** continued and **Ingo** suddenly fall from the bench on the ground._

_As **Ingo** was lying on the ground with his face full of dust, he suddenly lough weak and **Hakufu** was wondering what he was doing down there. She also saw that he wasn't dressed like the local people here in Tokyo, that she already saw._

"You not from here right, **Neah-chan**?" _**Hakufu** asked as she was still sitting on his coat_

"No, I just arrived this morning myself. Can I ask you something?" _**Ingo** asked as his face was still lying in the dirt._

"Sure, **Neah-chan**!" _**Hakufu** respond full of spirit_

"Are you new around here too?" _**Ingo** asked as he turned is dirty face at **Hakufu**, but what he saw there shoot his face a light red on it._

"Kinda of a dead giveaway, huh?" _She laughed nervously._

"A little." _He laughed softly with a red face._

"Well yes, I moved to this area cause my mom said it was time that I leave my home for **Kanto** and do something."

"May I ask what this something is?"

"Huh….actually, I forgot. It had something to do with fulfilling something but I didn't really pay attention." _She laughed while scratching her head._

"I see….maybe whatever you was supposed to do, will come back."

"It was probably nothing really important, anyway, I heard there were many strong fighters around here, is it true?" _She asked him._

_**Ingo** was taken aback by this. He had heard that through **Kanto**, there has been a massive amount of fights, some sort of turf-war if he understands **Kamui** correct. The fights revolves around the schools here in **Kanto** and with a few gangs as well.** Ingo** had seen some of the fights here and there and they were bloody, hardcore, unforgivable, and people have died in them. He was caught in a few of those fights this morning, but thanks to his unique abilities, he was able to get out of those fights alive. He couldn't understand why **Hakufu** would want to know if the fighters here were strong…unless…._

"Why would you want to know that?" _He asked, maybe already knowing the answer._

_**Hakufu** smiled and took out a black string from under her dress and on it was a green earring. **Ingo** saw those before, mainly on those fighters around here._

"**Hakufu**…. are you one of those fighters…aren't you?" _He said and felt a small grudge at her. Because even she will use those meaningless violence_

"Yep. I've been train to fight since I was little **Neah-chan** and I'm always up for a good fight. And I love to go all out against stronger opponents than me." _She said grinning._

"Since **Hakufu** was little? Isn't that a little….much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pointless fighting only leads to bad things, I have seen too many of those in my life time. The Fighters you call here are no good people either, they just fight because they enjoy it to mess up others life... They don't fight fair or use honor, and among all else, those people are just fools and compare to those I know they are just baby's. Because there's a very corrupted person out there, that is very dangerous. I have seen him fighting… or more his Servant's and I never seen so much blood in my whole life." _He said and trembled at the memory of **Mirei** and **The Magician**._

_**Hakufu** looked at him with concern, he was shaken pretty badly. She notices that he was clutching his heart like it was in pain. It was no surprise for **Ingo**, because the both of them were Human and he had a problem to fight a fellow human. He normally only fought Magicial beings, like Demon or Homunculus which were created by the **Magician**. Also he couldn't understand why humans have to hurt themself. After all we all are the same right?_

"What's wrong **Ingo-san**, why are you shaking so much?" _She asked softly, as she saw that **Ingo** started to tremble._

"I just remembered…..how I met him once…..and tried to kill me."

"What! Why?"

"Because I had a weak heart and I'm…. so different." _He said in a whisper._

"Different?"

"Didn't you already noticed that my hair and my right arm are different from other people?"

"I was going to ask, why do you bleached your hair and why is your arm so red. But actually I find it badass!" _**Hakufu** said_

"So you don't think of me as some kind of freak?" _He said surprised._

"No way!"

_**Ingo** looked at her with a surprised face._

"**Ingo-kun** is not a freak, yes you kinda look funny, but that doesn't mean you're a freak. You are a very kind person."

"How…can you tell?"

"Cause you gave me, a complete stranger some of your food and drink out of the kindness of your heart. That tells me you're a good person, not a freak, and to those assholes that hurt you, I'll find him and crush his ass to the ground." _**Hakufu** said pumping her fist in the air and jumped off from the bench._

_It was then that **Ingo** could see a pair of pink panties under her purple dress. In that moment he could not turn away and just stared at **Hakufu** and her pink panties. He was surprised that she didn't say something stupid like the others. Instead **Hakufu**, a person he just met, has said he was not a freak and he find him cool, but why?_

"Why….why would **Hakufu** care so much for me a stranger?"

"Cause your my friend **Ingo-kun**."

"F-f-friend?" _He spoke like he couldn't believe the words she said._

"Yep, you and I are now friends." _She smiled._

_**Ingo** could not believe what she just said. **Hakufu** just floored him again with that there were friends, something he never gave much on it. He couldn't help but let out a sigh. **Hakufu** was getting concern that she might have said something wrong._

"**Ingo-kun**, what's the matter? Did I say something bad?"

"No….**Hakufu** you said something that…. No one wanted to be my friend before." _He said thinking on his bad childhood._

_**Ingo** suddenly felt a hand on his. He looked up to see **Hakufu** giving him a warm and kind smile. His heart flutter at her smile, he also could feel how soft and warm her hand was, contrast to his right scaly and rough hand._

"**Neah-chan**, I promise that you and I are going to be friends forever. And I'll protect you, you have my word."

_She said with a kind smile and helped him up on his feets, because he was still lying on the ground and could still see her pink panties._

"T…thank you **Hakufu**." _He said in a polite voice._

"Anytime **Neah-chan**."

_The two sat there eating the rest of the food and talked, **Hakufu** did most of the talk and** Ingo** was just listening. He learned that **Hakufu** lived with her mother alone in a small town miles away from **Tokyo**. Her mother raised her by herself since her dad died when she was still a baby. And she with help from her mother's friends, trained her to fight but wanted her to pursue other things like flower arrangements and tea ceremonies._

"And now **Hakufu** is here to meet up with your cousin?"_ **Ingo** asked._

"Yep…..or I was till I got lost. This place is huge." _She said using her arms to explain._

"It is, I got myself lost too. Maybe we could help each other?"

"Can you?"

"Maybe I could, where does your cousin live?"

"I'm not sure, but he asked me to meet him at his school at 10. Do you know where **Nanyo Academy** is?"

"I do, please follow me."

_**Hakufu** nodded, got her bags, and followed **Ingo**. It took them some time to reach the gates of** Nanyo**. But they found it. It was a good size school with the students hanging out in front of the school. The uniforms they had was a simple white button up t-shirt with a sleeveless yellow vest over it with the guys having a red tie and black slack while the girls had a red bow tie and red skirt. Some of the students, mainly the guys, only were the shirt and pants.** Hakufu** was looking around to see if she could spot her cousin, but she didn't have such luck._

"Damn, I can't find him." _She huffed._

"Maybe he's inside." _**Ingo** said._

"Maybe, but he should be here now, that asshole is late."

"I think that he might be caught up in school work or something? Anyways, I should leave."

"Huh, why?"

"I….. don't like to be in large crowds, it makes myself feel like I would be some kind of target, for those around me." _He said looking around, as would he check every student on the campus._

"**Ingo-kun**, I told you I protect you if anyone tries anything strange at you."

"I know, but I should go anyways. I needs to do something before night fall." _He explained._

"If you say so **Neah-chan**, then I'll see you later. And thanks again for the food." _**Hakufu** said and walked through the gates._

_**Ingo** waved at her and started to walk away from the gates. He walked but he still has other problems to solve, but with a friend like **Hakufu**, a bit dizzy and an air head at times, she is a good person and a loyal friend. And he'll be the best friend she ever had, he'll work hard to make sure this friendship will last until he dies. And if he don't find his companion that could be soon. Especially, if **Kaithlyn** finds out that he met another girl instead of seeking his **Master**._

"I'm so glad that you said we are friends, and I hope that you find your cousin soon. But still I'm worried about her though, many of the guys there were looking at her with much lust in their eyes… No, I shouldn't be worried, she'll be fine. I'm sure **Hakufu** will stay out of trouble. And anyways what do I care if one of those guys is going to want to sleep with her or anything else?" _He reinsurers himself._

_Just as he said that, he heard a loud scream, then many body's fell out from the sky and landed in front of him. **Ingo** was surprised and jumped back. Once his nerves calmed down enough, he looked at the body that came out of nowhere, it was a teen and he was wearing the same uniform as the students of the school he just left. He saw that he was knocked out and had a nasty kick wound on his stomach.** Ingo** than heard grunts and sound of pains from the other side of the gates. He went to the front gates and saw that **Hakufu** was surrounded by the students. He notices that her went past her shoulders, as the wind blow it trough the air and was alluring to watch..._

_**Ingo** then spotted a ribbon, what flow from her into his direction and he picked it up. He notices that it had something written on it._

**'Remember, fighting is prohibited. Love Mama.'**

_He looked back to see **Hakufu** kicked a guy in the chest, dodge a fist from another, punching that guy in the face, jumped and flipped in the air, and slammed her feet onto another guy's head._

"Hey there everyone! My name is **Hakufu Sonsaku**, I like tea ceremonies and flower arrangements. I was wondering if anyone knows where my cousin is. Oh, and I'm going to defeat at least 30 of you guys, so who's next?" _She said in a loud voice so everyone could hear her while pinning down some guy's head making sure he stays down._

_**Ingo** was stunned about the fact that **Hakufu** was challenging these fighters and didn't seem to have a care in the world. And by the looks of the body count she is making, she was a very strong fighter herself. He also saw that the other fighters were reluctant to go against her._

"Man this chick is crazy!" _One of them said._

"You think? She just pops out of nowhere demanding to fight us and we're dropping like flies!" _Another said._

"Is she really planning to beat 30 fighters in one day?" _Said another._

"But you got to admit, she has one fucking great set of tits on her."

"No doubt about that."

_**Ingo** didn't like how they were speaking about **Hakufu**, because they only saw her as a great person fuck rather than as a great fighter. Just then, a guy with a round hat and long hair tied into a long braid that almost reaches the ground, started kicking at her, but **Hakufu** dodge them with ease. He tried to get her several times before she kicked him straight in the side of his face hard knocking him out._

"Amazing! Even though I don't like how she is using her power, I didn't knew that **Hakufu** was this strong. But so much for my hopes that **Hakufu** would stay out of trouble. I only hopes that **Hakufu** doesn't run into someone really strong." _He whispered to himself._

_**Hakufu** just finished kicking someone in the head and started to back up when she pumped into someone. She looked back and saw she pumped into a guy around 17 or 18 years old with a tan, brown hair that went to his shoulders, and brown eyes. He had this smirk on his face that nobody didn't like, he was giving off a vibe that feels like he is more than one thinks, but in a dark way._

"Oh sorry about that. Didn't mean to pump into you." _**Hakufu** said._

"No worries, and from such a cute looking girl, I wouldn't mind you doing that to me all the time." _He said with a sly tune._

_Then he grabbed her large boobs and fondle with them. **Ingo** yipped at what he was seeing, some strange teen was molesting **Hakufu** and she was just standing there, looking surprised, and not doing anything.** Ingo** also notice that he slipped his hand inside her dress and pulled out something, it was such a fast motions that he couldn't tell what he pulled out._

"Let's see…..I'm guessing you're a…..D size?" _he asked._

"That's exactly right, how do you know that? Are you a bra sales man?" _She asked._

_**Ingo** facepalmed himself when she said that, and **Ingo** realized that **Hakufu** was very dense or totally innocent._

"You can say that." _He said into her ear and continues to mess with her breast._

_Then they heard a loud crack. Both turn to see what it was but saw nothing. Just the wall. **Ingo** was behind the wall breathing heavily looking at his right arm, the bandage was open and exposed a small cross formed crystal.** Ingo** himself was looking like he had someone killed._

"That was close... If my right eye didn't warn me I would be a corpse. I was really lucky that I could kill that **Homunculus**, before he had kill someone else or exposed myself. But I have must control it, I can't lose it and let **Hakufu** see it, I can't let an outsider see my right eye and **Cross**. **Hakufu** is my first friend since I joined the **Dark Order**..."_ He whispered in sadness and turned to the cloths of the **Homunculus**, he just destroyed._

_After a few seconds, he returned to see that **Hakufu** was back to fighting and the teen, that groped her earlier, was now on the side lines watching. **Ingo** let out a sigh, thanking that they didn't notice him. **Hakufu** slammed her palms in some guy's chest sending him to the ground hard._

"That's 28 so far. I need 2 more to make my goal, who wants a fight me next?" _**Hakufu** said smiling._

"Holy shit man, this girl IS crazy, there's no way I'm fighting her." _One of them said._

"I'm with you, she just damn too strong for us." _Another said and the others agreed._

"This is good, maybe **Hakufu** will stop and not get into more trouble." _**Ingo** said, as he stood on the wall scanning with his right eye to check as were there more **Homunculus**._

"Come on, isn't there anyone else left?" _She egged on._

"Me." _Said a gruff voice._

_**Hakufu** turned and saw a large teen around 6'9 with dark skin, short spiky black hair, held back by a white head band, large muscles, and sharp eyes moved through the crowd. He towered over everyone. He walked up to her and looked down with a mild anger to his look. He had a silver **Magatama** on his left ear. **Ingo** paled at the looks of this giant that looks like as was he ready to pulverize **Hakufu**. It was like as he encounter **Ryuga**, who wanted to slice **Ingo** open and check if he was human._

"….Get out of there** Hakufu**." _He said quietly._

_**Ingo** could feel that this one was dangerous..._

"You there, show me your sacred bead.

"My bead?"

"Yes."

"Oh right give me a sec."

**Hakufu** looked around for her **Magatama**, but she couldn't find it. She checked her dress and her bags, but nothing.

"What the hell? I can't find it?"

"You lost it?"

"I think so, oh well, it's nothing important, and I can always get a new one."

"Not important? Are you stupid or something woman? Don't you know what the **Magatama** means to us **Warriors**?" _He asked with a stern voice._

"Hey don't call me stupid, anyone who says stupid first is the real stupid one."

"I won't fight you if you don't have it."

"Really? Shit! I must have dropped it somewhere, luckily I wrote my name on it with a marker."

"What?"

"Yeah, I used an extra fine pointed pen so you can see my name."

_The large teen looked at her with anger in his eyes. And **Hakufu** stepped back when she saw how pissed he was._

"Um….are you pissed?"

_**Ingo** had a anime-sweat drop on his head, as he heard this and he saw that the large teen looked like he was ready to rip her apart. **Ingo** know that he had to help her…but how?_

"Attack me."

"Huh?" _**Hakufu** looked confused._

"You heard me, give me your best shot." _He repeated._

"I can't do that, you're not even in a fighting pose, it'll feel wrong to attack you unprepared. I don't really enjoy defeating a defenseless opponent..." _She said, looking truly cute_

"I SAID ATTACK ME NOW!" _He boomed._

"Geez alright, you didn't have to yell, but don't say I didn't warn you."

_**Hakufu** did a strong high kick to his head, but he didn't seem to be effected in the slightest. **Hakufu** gasped, this was the first time anyone not only took her attack head on, but still be standing AND not affected by it, and it just floored her. **Ingo** was equally stunned, he saw that the guy was holding **Hakufu**s feet with two fingers also he sensed something within the larger teen's body, mainly his left knee, like it was on the edge of giving out. A hidden attack that was just waiting to happen, **Ingo** didn't think about it long as he heard **Hakufu**._

"What! My kick did nothing? Did you feel anything?" _she asked._

"Not even a tickle. How disappointing." _He sighed._

_He simple pushed her feet away and throw her entire body in the air. And **Hakufu** slammed into a wall of a shack, making a large human-size crater. **Hakufu** sledded to the ground, with brushes and cuts all over her body. She felt her body went numb from the pain. The Teen just stared and sighed again._

"I thought you were…..someone of great power, guess I was mistaken." _With that, he left her there._

_The other did the same and only **Hakufu** remained. Once everyone turned their backs, **Ingo** quickly dashed to **Hakufu** making sure there were no serious injuries on her. **Hakufu** slowing looked at the boy who was looking her over with a mild surprise on her face._

"**N**….**Neah-chan**?"

"Yes it's me, can you move, **Hakufu**?" _he asked._

"Not really, my body feels really sore, can't even move my pinky." _She laughed awkwardly._

"Hold on, I will get you some help, don't worry." _He said quietly._

"Thanks** Neah-chan**, you're very sweet." _This made him blush a bit but shook it off._

"That's because were are friends and I would do anything for a friend." _He said with a small smile._

"**Hakufu**!" _Cried a voice._

_The two turned their heads to see a teen around **Hakufu**'s age with short black hair and purple eyes and was around her height too, he had a white **Magatama**._

"**Hakufu**, are you alright?" _The teen asked._

"**Koukin**? Is that you?" _**Hakufu** asked with a bit of a raspy voice._

"Yes it's me **Hakufu**. What were you thinking going against **Gakushuu-Senpai**?" _He nearly screamed._

"He was a strong fighter…and I wanted…to….fight him." _She said before passing out._

_She fell near **Ingo** and he caught her. Both checked on her to see that she was just asleep and they both sighed in relief._

"Thank God she's ok, but we need to get her to the infirmary just in case."_** Koukin** said and **Ingo** nodded in agreement._

"I will help."

"Thanks." _**Koukin** said._

_Carefully, the two picked her up and brought her to the infirmary. They gently lay her on the bed. The nurse went to fetch the medical supplies in another room so that **Ingo** and **Koukin** sat next the bed and waited. To kill some time, **Koukin** began to talk with **Ingo** too find who he was._

"So thanks for helping me carry **Hakufu** here." _**Koukin** said._

"No problem,** Hakufu** is a friend and I would do anything to help her." _He respond._

"Friends huh? For how long?"

"A couple of hours ago, **Hakufu** was lost and couldn't find her way here. So **Hakufu** bumped into me while I was eating and so I offered some of my food, because **Hakufu** hadn't eaten for a while. After that, **Hakufu** and myself began to talk and got to know one another and became good friends." _He explained._

"I see, well thank you for feeding her and taking care of her, I was running late with a personal project and got sidetracked and lost the time." _He said with a small chuckle._

" So and you are **Hakufu**'s cousin, right ?"

"Yes, I'm **Koukin Shuuyu**."

"There is something I wanted to ask, goes **Hakufu** always so blindly into fights ?"

"I guess, we don't really know each other too good. I haven't seen her for over 10 years now. So your guess is good as mine."

"I see, maybe this will be a good chance to reconnect then?"

"I was planning on catching up on what I've missed. But I really hope she doesn't do this all the time."

"I agree."

"Um…. can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure?"

"Who are you actually? You don't look like a local."

_**Ingo**'s head fall a little and looked at the ground. **Koukin** suddenly regretted asking, he saw that he hit a sensitive thing with that question._

"Shit, I didn't mean to prey into your personal life. If it's too personal, then you don't have to answer."

"No, it's ok." _**Ingo** respond and looked at **Koukin**._ "My name is **Ingo Neah Valentine** and I'm from **Europe**."_  
_

"Nice to meet you, **Valentine-san**." _**Koukin** respond and saw a kind smile at **Ingo**'s face._

_The two sat in silence not really knowing what they should say or do next. It was **Koukin** than that broke the silence._

"So **Valentine-san**, do you live around here?"_ he asked._

"No, not really."

"Do you go to any of the schools than in **Kanto**?"

"No, I don't."

"So, you don't know what's going on then?"

"Going on?"

"You must have heard about the turf-war, right?"

"I have, it's very cruel and bloody how the fighters here do to one another. Why do they fight like that or fight at all?"

"It's…. complicated, be thankful you're not a part of the destiny we all have to face."

_**Ingo** turned his head in confusion. Because he didn't know what destiny he mean, but he had his own problems. **Ingo** was himself in the middle of a war, which would decide about the future of this world, alone his **Master** destroyed a cruise ship because it was filled with **Monster**. But since he wanted to know what **Koukin** mean. **Ingo** was about to ask what **Koukin** meant, when a low groan was to be heard. They looked down and saw that **Hakufu** was stirring from her sleep. **Koukin **then went to get the nurse while **Ingo** stayed. **Hakufu** slowly open her eyes and she looked around with a daze look, until her sights fell on **Ingo Valentine**._

"Ah! I'm glad that you are awake **Hakufu**, I thought that-GAH!" _He didn't finish his speak as **Hakufu** leaped from the bed and on to him in a bear hug._

_She throws them to the ground with her on top. **Hakufu** was hugging **Ingo** to death and despite that both had nearly the same size, his head was between her breast. He blushed madly because he never felt anything so soft and was that close on an other girl than his twin-sister. His muffled scream vanished into **Hakufu**'s big chest as **Hakufu** was wailing like a baby._

"Please don't be mad at me mama! I didn't mean it to happen, please don't spank me, I'll be a good girl." _She said with a whine._

_She wailed like this for a few moments till **Koukin** and the nurse came in and saw the two on the ground. **Ingo** had a 'please help me' look on his face as **Hakufu** continue to wail and hugged him tighter._

"**Hakufu** you idiot, what are you doing?" _**Koukin** spoke up._

_This seemed to snap her out of her daze and looked at **Koukin** angrily._

"Hey! You called me stupid! The one who says stupid first is really stupid!" _She snapped back._

"Well I'm not the one who's giving **Valentine-san** here the 'grip of death', let him go, your suffocating him!"_ He retorted._

_**Hakufu** was confused till **Koukin** pointed below her. She looked down and saw **Ingo** was looking a bit blue and purple in the face._

"I…. can't….. breath…. need…. air….. now!" _He gasped._

"Oh shit!" _She let go of him immediately._

_He gasped as the sweet relieve of the grip was gone and he could breath._

"**Ingo-kun**, I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident I swear." _She tried to explain._

"'Cough' it's OK **Hakufu** 'cough' I know 'cough' that you didn't mean to 'cough' hug me that tightly. But remember me that you are a lot 'cough' stronger than myself, so be careful next time?" _He said between coughs._

"I will and I'm still sorry." _She said and brought him into another but lighter hug._

_And again, his head fell in between her large breasts, and he was red as a tomato. And his blush deepened when he realized her dress was down a bit and he could really feel her breasts. But either** Hakufu** didn't notice her dress was down or she didn't care, as she brought his head deeper into her cleavage. The nurse had pink across her face while looking at the display while **Koukin** groaned and had his own shade of red as well._

"**Hakufu**, I think you should let us treat your wounds now and let go of him before he loses his blood through his nose or before it wander to somewhere else." _**Koukin** spoke up._

"Ok." _She said and let go him._

_The nurse gave them the medical kit and left them so she can fill out the report. **Koukin** applied the ointment on her bruises while **Ingo** uses the band aids on her cuts. **Hakufu** squirmed under their care._

"Stop moving so much." _**Koukin** said trying to be gentle as possible._

"I can't help it, that stuff stings like a bitch." _She whined._

"Please **Hakufu**, it'll help to heal your wounds and **Koukin** can't do it if you moves so much." _**Ingo** added as he realized that **Hakufu** was a little as himself, only beautiful, female and had tits.._

"Fine I'll try OUCH! Be careful!" _She snapped at**Koukin**._

"Sorry, your still moving too much." _He said._

_After ten minutes of patching her up, **Koukin** gather the supplies and went to put them away. **Ingo** and **Hakufu** sat there and started to talk._

"I'm glad that you are ok, but why did you do that?" _He asked._

"Like I said before, I'm here to fight strong opponents."

"But 30 at once?"

"Oh, that was my mama's suggestion."

"Huh?"

"She said 'first impression are important, so defeat 30 fighters and you'll sure to make a good impression' and I almost got to 30, but that big guy gunned me down, and easily too." _She said with a depress voice._

"That 'big guy that gunned you down' was **Gakushuu-senpai** and he is part of the **Four Deva** of** Nanyo**." _**Koukin** said._

"Deva?"

"They're the strongest fighters here at **Nanyo** and **Gakushuu-senpai** is a very strong fighter, he's a S rank fighter and that makes him really strong."

"Then that only gives me more reason to fight him!"

"WHAT!"_ **Koukin** yelled._

"And while I'm at it, I'll challenge all four of them."

"Are you insane? You didn't last 30 seconds with **Gakushuu-senpai**, and he's the weakest of the four. And you're telling us you want to go against all four of them? Are you stupid?" _**Koukin** freaked out._

"Hey, you called me stupid again!"

"**Hakufu**, **Koukin** is just worried that you might be get seriously hurt if you goes up against that **Gakushuu** again. **Gakushuu** is very tough and your kick didn't even faze **Gakushuu**. I think that you should at least rest and really think what you want, going head strong against powerful opponents like that… you may not make it out in one piece." _**Ingo** said the last part quietly and remembered an event where he nearly lost an eye._

_**Hakufu** sat there and absorb what **Ingo** said. He did had a point, her kick didn't seem to hurt him and he did major damage on her just with one throw. If she really wanted to be able to defeat stronger opponents like **Gakushuu**, she needs to be smarter in battle._

"Your right **Ingo-kun**, I shouldn't go head first in to fights like that but I still want to fight stronger opponents so I can get stronger. It's in my blood, my fighting spirit burns with the desire to fight stronger opponents!"

"And you will but only with training and using your head." _**Koukin** said._

"Ok."

"I've been meaning to ask you, but why did you come here? **Aunt Goei** called me out of the blue and said you we're going to attend at **Nanyo**, why?

"Cause Mama said so."

_In that moment as **Ingo** heard the name **Goei**, he had to think on the note he made earlier. Maybe that name, **Goei**, was that of a woman and she know were **Master** was. So **Ingo** decided to listen a little more._

"As I feared, of course she said that."_** Koukin** sighed._

"Huh?" _Both **Ingo** and **Hakufu** respond._

"It's nothing, don't worry about it for now."

"If you say so." _**Hakufu** shrugged._

"So, did you get your **Magatama** from aunt **Goei** yet?"_ **Koukin** asked **Hakufu**._

"Oh yeah, she gave it to me this morning as I left, its right….GASP!"

"What?"

"I lost it."

"YOU WHAT! How can you lose you freaking **Magatama**?"_ **Koukin** respond basically yelling._

"I think I dropped it while I was fighting?"

_It was then that something remembered that happen during the fight, the guy that was groping **Hakufu** went into her dress and took something out. It must be that he was the one who stole it!_

"Wait, I think that when that teen with the brown hair was….. touching you, he dug into your dress and took it."

"Wait….. what do you mean with touching her? Touch her where?"_ **Koukin** demanded._

_But before **Ingo** could answer, the door open and the teen that molested **Hakufu** from before, stood at the door with a chilled out smile._

"I see your looking better." _He said._

"Hey I know you, your that bra salesman." _**Hakufu** said._

"No, I'm actually a student here."

"Then how did you know my bra size?"

"Lots of experience."

"I bet. He is nearly like** Master**, only that he is slimy and all." _**Ingo** thought._

_**Ingo** could tell right off from the bed, that he was in trouble. That guy was not only dangerous he also was the type of person who isn't ashamed of molesting girls in public and thinking he can get away with it. But **Ingo** could feel that there was more something like a hidden agenda, a dark secret that could harm his friend._

"I should keep an eye on this one."

"Your **Saji Genpou**." _**Koukin** said._

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh... just to give this back." _He held up a green **Magatama**. _"I believe this one is the young ladies one."

"How can you tell?" _**Ingo** suddenly asked suspicious._

_He showed them all that on the side her name was written, in permanent ink._

"…..you wrote on it!" _**Koukin** asked her._

"What? I thought it was a good idea if I ever lost it. And it worked didn't it? By the way, how did you find it...you stole it didn't you? **Ingo-kun** was right!" _**Hakufu** asked **Saji**._

"Oh no, you misunderstood. See you dropped it and I found it lying on the ground, so I kept it save untill you were done with that fight of yours." _He said._

"Bullshit." _**Hakufu**, **Koukin** and **Ingo** thought._

"Well, thank you very much. I would had gotten such trouble from my Mother, if she learned I lost it."_ She said lying to him and taking the **Magatama** from him._

"No problem, just make sure you keep an eye on it closely, it proves that you're a fighter." _He said._

"I know, my Mother would killed me if she found out that I lost it. I wonder if I have some string left?"_ **Hakufu** said going to her bag and begun to seek something._

"She is indeed an interesting one." _**Saji** chuckled._

"And a handful one." _**Koukin** sighed._

"But what really interest me is that she may be is the **_Sho Hao_**."

_**Koukin** stiffened up when **Saji** said that._

"W...what makes you think that she is…?"

"Don't worry, I'm not much into conflict and I really don't care who she is or what she was 1800 years ago… but there are others who may find her… too dangerous to be alive. So watch her back and yours too, **Koukin Shuuyu**."

"How did you know my name?"

"Don't be so modest, and as how I know your name, isn't your destiny to project **Sonsaku** from anything?"

_**Koukin** didn't answer directly. **Saji** took this moment of hesitation and continue his questioning._

"And as for you being such a weak fighter, it's getting pretty damn old. I know for a fact that you're a lot stronger than you play yourself at. You better wake up and start acting who you really are or things will get ugly... fast."

"Why are you doing this?"_** Ingo** suddenly spoke up to threat._

The two looked at **Ingo**, who had a worried expression on his face.

"And who might you be?" _**Saji** asked._

"You can call me **Ingo** or **Silver**."

"**Silver**? I believe I heard that name before."

"I doubt it..."

"I must say that's a surprise to see such a handsome and polite young man, I just ask myself why are you here?"

"Because **Hakufu** was hurt and needed help. And **Hakufu** is one of my friends."

"I see. Well **Silver-san**, its pleasure to meet you but a word of advice. Be careful who you choose as your friends, they might not be who they say they are." _With that, **Saji** left the room._

"Ugh... I don't like that guy. He is hiding something and it could hurt others."

"You might be right, but he's also one of the **Devas** **Valentine-san**, so we can't really do much for now."

"What was he meaning as he talked about your destiny and what is with **Hakufu **ones?" _**Ingo** asked._

"He's referring to what happened over 1800 years ago, during the era of the Three Kingdoms."

"The Three Kingdoms? But that was in China, not in Japan."

"Yeah but long ago in China, fighters try to conquer all the lands of China, within the massive battles were unique and very powerful fighters which stood out and remain in history. These fighters we're called the 'Heroes of the Three Kingdoms'. Today, the battle rages on, with us." _**Koukin** said looking out the window._

"And this destiny has something to do with **Hakufu** and yourself?"

"Yes, the **Magatama** or **sacred beads** you see us wearing were actually handed down from generation to generation. Each carrying the soul and destiny of that fighter back then, some became great fighter and win every battle….. while others died very young from other fighters or something else. Today, we not only bear the names of those fighters from the era, but also their fate."

_**Ingo** could see that **Koukin** was very upset when he said the last part. It sounded like all this fighting carried a much deeper and darker side than he originally thought. And to be honest, it started to make sense to him why these fights were so cruel and bloody, but does it have to be this way? He himself tried already to change his destiny and that of his friends, with using his body as a shield._

"Can't you and **Hakufu** just simply not go down the same path as the fighters from before?" _He asked._

"It's not that easy, many of our destiny and fates are intertwined with others and they want to make what happen in the era of the Three Kingdoms happen to them. And for those whose lives are with these beads, they can never change it. That's why I said you should be thankful you're not part of this."

"I see, and what's **Hakufu**'s destiny?"

_**Koukin** didn't answer as **Hakufu** came back with her bead in a new string necklace._

"Finally found that damn string, took me forever to… hey, where's that dude that had my bead?"

"Oh he left, and by the way, that was **Saji-senpai**, another part of the **Devas**! You should be careful with him." _**Koukin** said._

"If you say so, hey **Ingo-kun**, wanna check out the school with me?"

"I can't, I still has to do something important. Maybe some other time."

"Damn, I wanted to spend some time with you but alright, I'll see you later and be careful **Neah-chan~**." _**Hakufu** gave him a hug and **Ingo** was surprised by this._

"It was nice meeting you **Valentine-san**, hope we meet again soon."_ **Koukin** shook his hand._

"Ditto….. But I doubt it..."_** Ingo** respond and mumbled the last part._

"Of course we're friends now. And you're welcome to come to my place and hang around if you want, here's my address." _**Koukin** quickly wrote down his address on a piece of paper and gave it to him._ "So make sure that you come by and make a visit."

"I will one day." _He put the paper in his bag and left._

_**Ingo** walked down the halls and went down the stairs and was about to leave when he saw **Gakushuu** walking. He first panicked and hide behind the corner hoping that he wasn't spotted. **Gakushuu** suddenly stopped when he saw **Saji** leaning against the wall._

"Hey there **Gaku-chan**, had you fun ruffing up the new girl?" _**Saji** asked._

"If you're here to patronize me than leave me be, I don't want to hear it… and I told you not to call me that." _He said._

"Not here to do that, but I must admit it, you beat her up pretty good, you usually have more restraint than that, what gives?"

"I was merely testing her, for I thought that she might be the one."

"You mean the fighter that came from the west, the **Sho Hao** am I right?"

"I'm aware that it is only a fable."

"And yet your are uneasy about the fact that she might be the one, and another thing, I wonder if your actions were allowed by our leader?" _**Saji** grinned._

"Do whatever you wish, your nothing but** Enjutsu**'s lap-dog." _**Gakushuu** walked away._

_**Ingo** could hear their conversation and was confused as to why it was so important if **Hakufu** was this **Sho Hao** or not. He heard a grunt and peaked over to see **Gakushuu** was holding his side in pain._

"What…..what is this? My side is reacting to something but how?"

"What's wrong with you?"

_**Gakushuu** was wondering why his side was hurting so badly, than he remembers the kick **Hakufu** gave him._

"This…. this is the **Shu Sa Shou** but how? Her kick was that of an armature. How can she make a move like that?"

"Well, it looks like her name **Sonsaku** really means something after all." _**Saji** kneeled next to **Gakushuu**._

"Wait, what name did you say?"

"The girl you fought, her name is **Hakufu Sonsaku**."

"It can't be! One of the Lords…."

"Yep, it seems that he has returned, one of the **Three Lords**, this should be really interesting indeed."

_**Ingo** was not liking were this was going too. What does it matter if his friend had name that name, it is a nice name sure, but why looked **Gakushuu** like he saw a ghost when **Saji** said that? And what's with this **Three Lords** thing their talking about?_

"I don't like this." _He whispered and walked away and found the exit._

_**Saji** left **Gakushuu** and went outside to the front gates. He was searching for something._

"I could have sworn I heard something this afternoon now where is it?" _**Saji** looked around for the noise from before._

"What are you doing **Saji**?" _Said a female voice from behind._

_**Saji** turned to see a teen girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, at least the right eye the left was covered by an eye patch. She also had a mole on the left side of her mouth. She wore the school uniform but she had gloves and combat boots as well._

"Ah **Ryomou Shimei**, nice to see you."

"Again, what are you doing?" _The one who was **Ryomou** said with a stern voice._

"Just checking on something. I heard a loud crack this afternoon and I didn't….. hello, what do we have here?"

_**Saji** came up to the front gates and found something very unusual.** Ryomou** went to where **Saji** was stun to see what it seem to be a giant set of four claw marks on the bricks and some torn cloths. The marks looked like they dug into the bricks. And those marks looked like as were there from some sort of a weapon..._

"What the hell?" _she stepped back._

"Looks like claw marks." _**Saji** ran his fingers over them._

"Claw marks?"

"Either that or someone has the worst nails in the world." _**Saji** joked._

"Can't you be serious for once, someone or something made these and they might be still around the area."

"Oh I think whoever made these, is long gone."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just a hunch." _He smirked._

"Hunches don't make it any better, we have to tell **Enjutsu-sama** about this."

"Oh fine, if your so scared of this, then I'll tell him personally."

"I'm not scared, just cautious."

"Whatever floats your boat, see you later."

_**Saji** waved goodbye and left **Ryomou** alone with the marks. She went up to the marks and gave a closer look at them. They had a human look to them but the ends of the fingers were defiantly inhuman. She could also feel a small portion of power coming off of them. It felt like nothing she knew, it made her shiver a bit._

"Whoever or whatever made these I can feel the **Chi** coming off of the marks and it feels so inhuman. And they look like the ones from those attacks as well. Could they be one and the same?" _**Ryomou** asked herself as she suddenly saw something small and golden flow away from above her._

_**Ryomou** stood up and left the marks alone…for now._

* * *

_It was around 8 o'clock as** Ingo** continued his search for his **Master** and his friends. But he had no luck in finding them. It was lucky for him that tonight was a clear one. So he decided maybe he could take a nap in the park, since that shop owner took his last money. As he headed over there, he was in deep thought of what happened to him today._

"Most of the people would tell me I'm lucky, to met such nice people. But it is the opposite of it. **Hakufu** is a real great person, kinda air headed and not to bright, but she has a good heart. I just wish **Hakufu** didn't have to be head strong about fighting those fighters. But at least **Koukin** will watch out for her."

_**Ingo** walked towards the park, when he suddenly stopped. He also remembers that he almost forgot to seek for **Sylphi**, when he saw **Saji** groping **Hakufu**. It angered him that such a guy would do that in the open, like he didn't care for her feelings. **Ingo** shook off his negative thoughts._

_**Ingo** finally reached the park. It was deserted and he saw no one around._ "Perfect!"_ He thought and made his way to the playground where he could sleep. As he made his way towards the playground, he saw a familiar figure near a lamp post. It was **Gakushuu**. **Ingo** froze at the sight of him. Quickly, he ducked near some bushes and hoped he wasn't spotted. He took a peek and saw that **Gakushuu** didn't saw him. He sighed, lucky that he didn't saw him. He then heard him talking._

"I just don't get it, how can her kicked did that kind of damage to me? Her form was awful and sloppy, but yet it made such a critical impact on my knee. It doesn't make any sense!" _He growled out in frustration._

_**Ingo** was also wondering how **Hakufu**'s kick made a guy like **Gakushuu** fell to his knees. She kicked him in the ribs, not in the knees. So how did she cause him to fall? Was she that powerful?_

_Just then as he asked himself, three guys came up to **Gakushuu**. They looked like they wanted to fight him._

"Oh boy, this might not end well." _**Ingo** gulped._

"You're **Gakushuu** from **Nanyo** one of the **Devas**? We have sacred beads and you must fight us!" _One of them challenges._

"You're from **Yoshu Academy** aren't you?"_** Gakushuu** asked._

"So what if we are?" _One of them asked._

"Kick me."

"What was that?"

"I want you to kick me, give all you got." _He repeated._

"Are you fucking dumb? Oh well, YOU ASK FOR IT DIPSHIT!" _One of them did a high kick to his face._

_But **Gakushuu** stopped it with just his finger. It stupefied the others. **Gakushuu** looked at him with a disappointing glare._

"What was that supposed to be?" _**Gakushuu** asked before he throws the guy into the fountain._

_**Ingo** was amazed on how strong** Gakushuu** was. It was no wonder why **Hakufu** couldn't beat him._

"I hope that wasn't your best shot, I haven't eve broken a sweat yet. Let's see if either you two can do better?"

"Why you fucking bastard!" _They screamed and went for him._

_But just like the guy in the fountain, **Gakushuu** beat them without missing a beat. They eventually got up and ran away. **Ingo** was glad it ended and there was no blood spilt like so many others he saw. He looked back at **Gakushuu** and he looked like he was deep in thought._

"Not the same…..it wasn't the same thing. What made it so different? Was it because of who she is that made me feel this way? This…..deep fear I have. Maybe that's why?" _He asked himself._

_**Ingo** also wanted to know, manly on how** Hakufu**'s kick made such an impact but most importantly, how'd HE knew what would happen. He wasn't a fighter like them or uses this chi stuff, so how can he know what **Hakufu**'s kick would do to someone like **Gakushuu**?** Ingo** remembered that his right eye can sense those energy called **Chi**. But in the west it is called **Mana** or **Soul Energy**. Thinking so he then heard a loud crash followed by a yelp. He looked up to see **Gakushuu** leaning on a crushed gate with a brushed left face._

"What the….who attacked **Gakushuu**?" _**Ingo** asked himself._

_He got his answer when a soft chuckle was heard not too far from **Gakushuu**. So **Ingo** turned to see a girl in a maid outfit with an eye patch, gloves and boots. She had a smirk on her face. He could sense she was very powerful and it doesn't look like even **Gakushuu** will win this fight._

"**Ryomou-san**, what's the meaning of this?"_** Gakushuu** wiped of the blood from his mouth._

"Is it really that confusing to you? One of the **Devas** attacking a newcomer on his own without even asking our leader, you must of known that **Enjutsu-san** would learn of your actions sooner or later." _She said with a smirk._

"How did you…**Saji-san** told you didn't he?" _He said standing up._

"Does it really matter how we know? All that matters that we do know and I'm here to re-correct your mistake."

_**Gakushuu** ran up to her and throw a punch but she jumped on his arm and with her body in a vice grip, she pin down on his entire arm. **Gakushuu** couldn't get **Ryomou** off of his arm as she started to put a lot of pressure on his arm till it break. **Ingo** winces as he heard the bone snap. **Gakushuu** stumble back but launch another attack but **Ryomou** took out two pair of handcuffs from God knows where and cuff his wrist and use his arms to pin his arms around his neck. **Ryomou** was behind him with her feet on the back of his head. **Ingo** was amazed of how fast and strong she was but couldn't help feel slightly off set of her face and how it looked. She was enjoying this. He also felt her power seemed to be coming from beneath the eye patch, it was like an outside force. Could this be why she us acting like this?_

"How does it feel? Your thick arms around your neck. This is ecstasy isn't it? I know I'm having an orgasm."_ **Ryomou** laughed and his pain._

"You… are indeed strong…. and you hold your title of one of **Nanyo**'s **Devas** without a doubt….. but I don't fear you like I fear her." _**Gakushuu** gasp._

"What was that?" _She snapped._

"The fear I have for **Hakufu Sonsaku**…. you could never match it." _He said his last breath before **Ryomou**'s attack finally done him in._

_**Gakushuu** fell unconscious as **Ryomou** landed near him. **Ingo** looked at her and saw she didn't have her sadistic face on but a scrawl on her face. He thought that she might have a split personality or has serious bio-polar in her. **Ingo** could sense the power in her was gone….. for now at least. And it reminded him on **Ryuga**_

"**Hakufu Sonsaku**…..You better get ready for one hell of a fight cause your ass is mine!" _She said and left the park._

**Ingo** waited till she was far enough for him to leave his hiding place and went up to **Gakushuu**. He checks to see if he was still alive. He let out a sigh of relieve finding out he was still breathing.

"Thank God that guy is still breathing….. but why attacked this strange girl **Gakushuu** in first place? She's from **Nanyo** like **Gakushuu**…. so why did she attack **Gakushuu**? Was it because **Gakushuu** fought **Hakufu**? No, I can feel that this goes deeper than at by the first glance." _He looked over at the down teen._

"My, aren't you a curious one aren't we?" _Said a voice from behind._

_**Ingo** quickly turned around to see **Saji** behind him. He yelped and moved away from him in surprise._

"Relax **Ingo Valentine** or should I still call you **Silver** ? I'm not here to hurt you, just picking up **Ryomou-chan**'s mess."_ He said in his calm voice._

"Why did **Ryomou** attack **Gakushuu**? Aren't they on the same team?"_** Ingo** asked suspicious._

"Yes but **Gaku-chan** here did a bad thing **Ingo-kun**. He fought your friend without **Enjutsu-san**'s permission you see, and as one of the Four Devas, that's not a good thing." _**Saji** explained._

"Isn't that a bit….extreme?"

"To an outside party like yourself it may seem that way, but to us fighters, this is politics. There certain rules and protocols we must go by if we want to survive and believe me **Ingo-kun**, **Gaku-chan** here got off easy."

"It doesn't make sense to me."

"Lucky for you, this kind of thing doesn't concern you. We fighters are destine to battle one another, some will always win while the rest meet an early end to our lives. This is our destiny and we have no say in it. Now if you excuse me **Valentine-san**, I think I need to take him to the hospital, I'll see you around." _**Saji** lifted **Gakushuu** with no problem and left **Ingo** to his own thoughts, but turned one last time around._

"I have one last advice **Dark Apostle**! What ever business you have her, do it quick or you will maybe end like **Gaku-chan** here." _He said and walked finally away_

_**Ingo** stood there taken in what **Saji** said. From what he gathered, fighters were born with the destiny and fates of their ancestors. Each is given their ancestors fate and from what he heard, many died in battle. And it seems some want it to go exactly the way it did back then. But more was he somewhat shocked about the fact that **Saji** know that** Ingo** was a **Dark Apostle**..._

"I should really be carefully from now on." _He said as he suddenly felt how something small land on his shoulder._ "Huh... **SYLPHI**!" _**Ingo** cried out in joy as he softly hugged the small golden creature._

* * *

Hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think, no flames but I will take suggestions and OC requests. Also I used the manga as mirror with any changes, if someone of you know where I can read all parts of it I would be grateful.

Also check out my other storys and make many reviews, because your reviews is the fuel of my progress.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not an update, but I want to give a little summary of the last chapter and some ideas for the next chapter

First of all I want to say thank you to all of you. I'm sorry to say this but it will be some time for the next chapter, since I want to finish first My Queens Blade fic so that I can concetrate myself on my next work.

I just can say that you maybe want to check out my other storys and tell me what you think about it^^

For the next chapter there will be a serously fight between Hakufu and Ingo hat caused him to reveal his power, but also her dragon take her body and all. Also there will be a cheer up for her.

I'm open for story suggestions and very grateful for any information about the chars, since I still didn't found all the information about the chars.

Until next time we meet and if we not merry christmas and a good new year^^


End file.
